Concern
by Shizune-hime
Summary: He lost a friend. She comforted. Another quietly watched in the shadows. What if Cissnei happened to be there, as Zack & Aerith quietly conversed by the flowers? Oneshot. R&R.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own FF7 - all names of characters, places and situations belong to SquareEnix. :) Simply said._

* * *

... So that's her.

The girl people talked about very frequently in HQ. One whose skin was as flawless as porcelain, and eyes as stark as emeralds, and she blossomed like a rose in youth. The very last of the Cetra.

Of course I knew who she was... what she was. And no, I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be in HQ, seated at my desk on the Turks' floor doing paperwork. Or helping my co-workers trace down Genesis. But I was supposed to follow him, was I not?... Just as I was ordered to, like before, though now not a very majorly mission. Just like the first few meetings. And... just as I wanted to. To guard him.

She stood there, by the flowers, a soft yet joyous tone in her voice. Raised by Shinra and eventually entered into the Turks, I never really was like that. We were taught and told, reminded to keep our emotions at bay and let the job come first. And him, on the other hand, he was very hardworking, aiming to be the best SOLDIER cadet in the company. Always striving to put up a good reputation, job performance-wise. Yet, he was always optimistic, as hyper as a child would be, and curious as a puppy.

... We were opposites - me and him, and I and her. But what ever did he see in her? I still don't understand, up to this day. I can't say I've never been nice to him, or that I've never smiled whenever I see him, or that I never tried to laugh. Most times I'm serious, but that doesn't mean I can't muster up a good joke or laugh at one...

I guess it's probably her optimism, her sweetness... things I would be so wary of showing.

The walls have ears and eyes. I suppose that's why. No Turk ever passes by unwatched.

I silently shut my phone off, watching the situation. There he was... so near, just a few steps away. And he sat on the wooden floors, his head hung low. I could hear quiet sobs come from him, from afar. I wanted to hold him. Why couldn't I? It was just so easy to step out from the shadows and proceed. I mean, no one's around - Tseng's not around to yank my hair away if so, and Reno isn't around to bully me. I'm alone.

But... no. I had to watch. It was... well, the only thing I could do.

_... Damn Gaea._

Minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to move. I wanted to say something... to let him know I was around. The opportunity was here - my phone was shut and I was alone. Well, technically I am outnumbered, but if I came out I suppose I would be introduced and sided with by a fellow Shinra employee, right?..

I was about to move my mouth and take a step forward, but apparently, she made the move first. The Cetran girl embraced him from behind, comforting him. I felt a stirring softness in me, some sort of... well... jealousy. It made me wonder about my job. Maybe if I wasn't a Turk, things would be very different. Maybe if I was a flower girl, the discipline of being some sort of a stone-hearted girl would never have settled. Sure, sedans aren't parked outside and I'm not being watched by someone nearby, but... the job calls for silence. And quite literally, I'm bound to it.

_... If I could only catch those tears._

Zack continued to cry while she held him, both their heads lowered and eyes closed. I didn't know what to say - saying I knew how he felt in losing a friend just wasn't enough to comfort him, I was aware of that. What WAS there to say? Her hold on him seemed to be enough...

So quietly, I left, knowing that the only things constant in waiting for me were piles of paperwork on my desk. I descended the church steps as quickly as I could. I felt like getting away from the area.

"Whatcha doin' here, yo? Tseng's been lookin' for ya."

I stopped, and frowned. "Not now, Reno. Seriously, I just... I need some time alone." I slipped my phone out of my pocket and pressed the damn power button on it, frustrated. Reno didn't say a word; only stepped near and crossed his arms. In the corner of my eye, I saw a grin creep onto his face.

"... You're in love, yo..." he said, a smooth luster in his voice. "Ya know us Turks can't do that, and we don't do that so well when we do."

"No. I'm not." I cleared my throat. No calls... no left messages... no missions. I began walking away. "I'm... just concerned."


End file.
